in the back row
by summerkid
Summary: a one-shot story. my take on how Brittana should be during the rocky horror episode


**_here is the situation, i know have a few other stories i am working on. but i've been getting in the spirit of the upcoming Glee episode and watching the rocky horror picture show and listening to the original soundtrack as well as the Glee soundtrack for it like non-stop. so it is only normal that ideas for fics would arise. now i will admit that when i had initially thought of this fic, i had it doing something else, but i think that i am happy with how it turned out. so i hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_this is my idea of how the rocky horror glee episode should go when it comes to our lovely ladies:) review_**

"Okay guys I have a surprise for you." Mr. Schu claps his hands with a smile on his face as he stands in front of the group. Everyone is skeptical due to the fact that Mr. Schu never has good ideas.

"Please don't tell me we are having another bake sale." Kurt sighs out running his fingers through his hair. Santana turns to him smirking and whips her head back towards Mr. Schu.

"We could use the money to get Berry new clothes." She spits out crossing her arms and Rachel tosses her a diva scowl worthy of an Oscar. Mr. Schu shoots her a look tilting his head slightly and shaking it.

"It would be like donating to a charity." Brittany adds and both Kurt and Santana snicker and the brunette playfully slaps her friend's thigh. Mr. Schu gives the blank faced blonde a questioning look.

"No." He states simply and then replaces his confusion with a smile once again and begins walking towards the dry erase board. He grabs the marker and gleefully takes the top off and his eyes go wide with excitement and Quinn eyes him nervously. "It turns out that the Glee director gets to do the school musical." He announces raising his hands in celebration only he is the only one celebrating. "And since we are all singers here who better to do a musical than the members of the Glee club." He grins pointing around the room to all of them. Hearing that they get to be in the musical at school Kurt and Rachel sit up straight in their chairs fully ready to share in the joy.

"Musicals are gay." Puck says and smirks at the teacher who sighs out.

"I find that offensive." Kurt responds giving the jock a diva head jerk and Puck only rolls his eyes.

"Me too." Brittany adds in her simple voice and then glances to the jock as well and everyone looks at her with questioning eyes. But soon everyone just ignores her and looks back to Mr. Schu.

"Who knows what a musical is?" He asks and a few people grunt three people raise their hands.

"A baby horse." Brittany answers without raising her hand. Once again the group gives her a strange look where as Finn smiles and nods in agreement.

"No." He tells her.

"A musical," Rachel starts and glances to the blonde Cheerio who looks upset that she got the answer wrong. "Is a play where the story is told through song." She smiles proudly and Mr. Schu nods.

"Yes, but it is also so much more than that Rachel." He tells her and she now looks disappointed that her explanation was not good enough. "That is what a musical is technically, not only is the story told through song but the songs sung express the emotions of the characters. And the best part is that sometimes with the songs it can be within conversation through characters or characters true feelings. That is what makes a musical so magical."

"I like magic." Brittany whispers to Santana with wide eyes and the brunette smiles.

"With that said, I tried to think of the best musical for you guys to do. You had such a hard year last year, and most of it had to do with being in this club. You were bullied, some forced to your breaking points but you never gave up. Sometimes good things come after a hard fight even if during the fight it doesn't seem so." He explains. "And with that in mind I wanted the musical that expressed everything you went through and over came. A musical that pushes the envelope and forces people to say 'hey, we're here and even if you don't like it, we're going to do it anyway'." He grins proudly. "Because to get here today, you all had to push the envelope a little bit."

"Are you going to tell us this semester?" Santana interrupts his little impromptu speech.

"We are going to do a cult classic that when it came out caused a raucous." He turns to the dry erase board and begins to write.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasps and brings his hands up to his mouth.

"Mr. Schu, don't you think this musical is little…" Rachel begins but can't think of the words.

"You are going to be Janet." Mr. Schu tells her which brings a smile to her face and she is happy again.

"As you were." She tells him urging him on to continue.

"Is it a scary musical?" Brittany asks as she reads the board.

"No B, it's just the title of the musical." Santana explains softly.

"Oh." She nods her head even though she has no idea.

"Isn't this about a dude who wears like, lingerie?" Finn inquires nervously fidgeting in his chair. Mr. Schu tightens his lips walking back to the center of the room. Santana smirks and turns to the quarterback.

"I take it Barbara Jr. here has made you watch it huh?" She bats her eyes at him in a mocking fashion and he gulps with a nods.

"I thought you liked it?" Rachel snaps her head to her boyfriend upset that he told her differently.

"I have to tell you I like things when I don't. If I don't you get all mad and stop talking to me and then you tell me nothing is wrong when we both know there is. Well you do, but I don't I just know you're mad." Finn blurts out and Santana rolls her eyes already bored from their stupid relationship conversations.

"Here are your scripts, characters you will be playing and songs you will be singing." He tells them while handing out booklets to each one of the members.

"Oh cool, I'm playing Brad Majors." Finn announces to his girlfriend and then horror comes over his face. "Wait isn't he like, in his underwear?" He asks and Rachel smiles nodding to him that he is right.

"Oh boy." He mumbles to himself.

"Artie you know people in the AV club right?" Mr. Schu asks and Artie nods intrigued. "Good I have the perfect idea for the song that Santana is going to sing." He tells him walking over to the dark haired Cheerio who glances between the two guys looking at her.

The rest of practice is spent talking about the story of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' and explaining the plot several times to Brittany. The blonde got a little scared when Tina intensely explained in extreme detail and too much enthusiasm. Practice is over and the Cheerio's were heading to the door. Brittany had asked to talk to Santana earlier that day because she had something really important to tell her.

"Santana." Artie calls out wheeling himself quickly towards them. She pauses and turns with Brittany's pinky still attached to hers. When she doesn't answer him verbally he assumes he should start speaking again. "I thought that maybe since Mr. Schu wants us to do something special with your song that maybe we could brainstorm a little about it." He suggests and she gives him an annoyed look and checks the clock on the wall. She has better places to be than stuck at school with wheels. Santana glances at Brittany who looks impatient biting her lower lip.

"It's okay San call me when you're done." Brittany sweetly tells her letting her pinky fall from the brunette's.

"You sure?" She asks nervously. It had taken Brittany a little while to finally stop being mad at her, for what she didn't know, but she was happy to be in good graces once more. Brittany nods and reassures her with a smile before turning around and bouncing out the door.

The rest of the group is gone leaving Santana and Artie alone in the choir room. The first couple of minutes are completely silent except for the sound of Santana filing her nails her eyes focusing hard on the task at hand. Artie on the other hand is eyeing the Cheerio and then looking down at the script and the song she was given to sing by herself.

"Have you ever seen the movie?" Artie asks finally breaking the silence. Santana stops filing and lets her hands fall into her lap and giving him an irritated glare and instead of answering him she just begins to sing the song Mr. Schu had given her. After a few bars perfectly sung she stops and looks back at her nails and continues filing.

"I've seen it about a million times. I have the soundtrack in a drawer in every room in my house. When I was 11 I wanted to be Magenta for Halloween but my mother thought it was inappropriate." She tells him without much enthusiasm just purely stating facts. "But now it looks like my dream has come true." She adds and puts her nail file down and gives herself a little golf clap and a smile. "Yay me."

"That was really good Santana." Artie compliments her and she nods.

"I know." Artie sighs at her being so full of herself but really what else does he expect from her. "So," She puts the nail file away in her bag and folds her hands on her lap looking at him. "You have any ideas?" He purses his lips thinking about what he had been brainstorming since Mr. Schu asked for his advice.

"How to you feel about black face paint and red lip stick?" He asks nervously but really hoping she would go for it. Santana quirks her eyebrow questioningly.

On the way home Santana couldn't stop humming the tune to the song she was getting to sing all by herself. Finally she had been given some respect and a solo. She was also very excited about her side project with Artie and knew it was going to come out amazing with the way he was explaining everything.

Realizing she was almost home she remembered that she had to call Brittany when she got in because they apparently had some serious talking to do. But as she walked up the steps to the front door she noticed an envelope taped to the glass door. She pulled it off slowly analyzing the writing, it was familiar. It had her name on it and she smiled because it was from Brittany. Santana always loved the way her friend wrote her name.

She looks around wondering if the girl who left her the note was still around, but there was no sign of blonde anywhere. Santana slides her finger under the seal of the envelope and before she pulls out what's inside she hesitates. What if Brittany has written her something she doesn't want to know? What if this was something bad? She walks over the swing on her porch and nervously bounces her knees contemplating what could possibly be in this letter. After much thought she figures she'll never know until she reads it.

_Dear Sany, _

_If you're reading this it means I didn't have the guts to tell you in person. But I like the idea of letters it reminds me of the Notebook. Anyway, I have been going over things in my head so much the past few weeks trying to figure things out. There are some things I have always known, some things I have just come to know and I know there are some things I will never know.  
First of all I wanted to explain to you why I gave you the silent treatment. I was upset with you. When we were doing duets in Glee you really hurt my feelings. But it wasn't because you didn't want to sing with me, it was because you told me you only were with me because Puck wasn't around. At first I didn't know why, but I got really jealous. It wasn't until Artie dumped me that I realized.  
Maybe to you our hookups are just hookups, but they aren't for me, at least not anymore anyway. I don't want to kiss you just because you're there and there is no guy around. I don't want to sleep with you because I need sex. I want to do those things because I want to. I want to kiss you all the time. You are the only one that I want to kiss. I get sad when I see you with other people, especially Puck because I know that you have sex with him. When you and I are together I feel complete and that I have found my person. You make me happy and smile and laugh.  
I don't want this to ruin our friendship. But I don't want to hook up or make out anymore if you are still going to have sex or make out with Puck, or anyone else for that matter. I know that you think that you being with me will ruin your reputation but I don't really care if people think my best friend is the Queen Bee. Because no matter what my best friend will always be the coolest person that I know. My best friend will always be the most popular person to me no matter what. I think that should count for something. I don't want to be a secret friend with benefits anymore. I want to be something more to you than a secret you keep hidden.  
Like I said before, there are some things I have always known, some things I have just come to know and I know there are some things I will never know. I have just come to realize that I am in love with my best friend, but I think deep down I have always known. And if I never told you any of this, I may never know if there is a possibility of you feeling the same way._

_Love Always, Brittany_

Santana sat there with her mouth wide open. She read the letter over again three more times until she was certain that she could recite it word for word in her head. Her head was swimming with their past trysts in the locker room after Cheerio's practice, or when they made out behind Puck's house one night after a party when everyone was too drunk to notice or question it. How they usually make out for hours while Santana waits for a text from Puck.

She then thought back to finding out about Artie and Brittany and how upset and pissed she got. If that bothered her she could only imagine how her words hurt Brittany. Brittany had to know that she was more to her than just a distraction until Puck was available. She only slept with Puck to keep her reputation intact. After all is said and done though, there is only one person that Santana would fight tooth and nail to keep in her life regardless of what she got out of it and that person would be Brittany.

Santana continued to sit there clutching the paper in her hands and she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sure, Brittany and she have said they loved each other before obviously they did. But this was different. Someone was _in_ love with her. Someone took the time to sit down and think about how they truly felt about her and in the end it was love. The best part and the part that made her smile the most was that the someone is her best friend.

It had occurred to her on multiple occasions that perhaps there little way of living was a bit more of a relationship than a friendship. But then she just figured that's how close they were. Brittany is her life and she can't imagine not having her in it but how would high school life go if she were to act on this. She could hear the jokes and the cruel words already being spewed at her and her blonde friend and the thought mad her angry. Not angry for her but angry for Brittany. She didn't want her to be hurt.

At that thought though she looked back down to the letter she was holding on to tightly. Brittany was actually the strong one in this relationship. Santana would never have the balls to write a letter like this. She would never admit anything like feelings to someone she barely admitted them to herself. During the first two times reading it she assumed that Brittany didn't have the guts because she was scared, but really she just didn't want Santana to have to put on a front and brush it off.

The sun was beginning to set and the color of the sky made Santana feel warm inside and she couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts brought her to the first time she and Brittany ever kissed. It was slightly awkward, but only because it was both of their first kiss ever. But she remembers the feeling of the blonde girls' lips on her own. It was like lightening had struck her. She closes her eyes at the memory trying to make it last longer.

Her mind raced to the first night that they had slept together. They had planned it out and Santana remembers that she tried to be romantic about it because that was what they did on television. She remembers it clearly because it was Brittany's first time having sex with anybody. The blonde had admitted that she wanted her first time to special and that she wanted to lose her virginity to someone she loved and trusted. Santana granted the girls request offering herself without hesitation.

"Oh my god." She gasps to herself opening her eyes seeing that it had gotten significantly darker.

Her eyes dart down to the letter and the envelope where her name was beautifully written. She jumps up from the porch swing and down the steps still maintaining a tight grip on the letter. Her hand goes to the pocket of her Cheerio's jacket to grab her phone but it appears that she had left it on her porch. She thinks about turning around and grabbing it but it didn't matter. Her legs were taking longer strides and she went from a light jog to a full out sprint her skirt and her ponytail bouncing along with her.

She finally gets to Brittany's and makes a hard right keeping her pace steady and fast. The cars in her friends drive-way slow her down giving herself time to catch her breathing a little. She stands in front of the house looking up to Brittany's bedroom window. The light was on which meant she was home, which was a good thing. What was she going to say? Was she even going to say anything? She contemplated turning around and pretending that she didn't get the letter and just make plans to hangout. She shakes those thoughts out of her head. Now was her moment. This moment was going to change her life forever. Santana takes a deep breath and gives herself a nod for encouragement and marches herself up to the front door and firmly presses the doorbell. The door opening makes her jump slightly and she is greeted by her friend's mother.

"Hello Santana." Mrs. Pierce says with a warm smile.

"Hey Mrs. P." Santana responds with a nervous smile.

"She's upstairs." The blonde's mother tells her moving aside to let the brunette through and points to the stairs.

"Thanks." Santana returns her second mothers warm smile and slowly begins to ascend the stairs to her future. What was waiting for her? She swallows hard as she lifts her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." The blonde girl yells from the other side.

All of her inhibitions fly out the window. She knows why she is here. She opens the door with a purpose and is greeted by a smiling blonde girl who is leaning up against her bed post. The sight of the girl before her puts her thoughts in slow motion again as well as her motions. Her feet are barely moving and her mouth is moving only nothing is coming out. Her arm lifts up to show off the paper in her hand and Brittany's eyes follow Santana's towards it.

"I got your letter." Santana tells her and her voice cracks, her eyes locking with her best friends. Brittany doesn't flinch, she doesn't blink she doesn't do much of anything. "It was…" She falters and her eyes dart to the ground for a moment and she takes a step forward. "It was… I…" She can't speak for some reason and she shakes her head at herself. Brittany looks down to the floor for a moment feeling uncomfortable. Santana sucks in some air and blows it out and swiftly moves herself in front of the blonde so that they are but inches apart. "I want to kiss you." Santana admits and Brittany looks from the ground and into her friends eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I want to kiss you all of the time. Because every time I kiss you or you kiss me I feel like I'm on fire like I am alive." Her eyes searching the blonde's blue eyes. "I hate the thought of you with anyone else, and when you told me you were with Artie I got, so jealous." She admits smirking at the thought of her being jealous over Artie. "I am so sorry that I hurt you. But you need to know that when it comes down to it, between you and Puck, you always win. Always." Her voice is lower and more of a whisper and she is leaning in closer to the blonde who moves her eyes from Santana's lips to her eyes. "I am in love with _you_, and I think I always have been." Santana places her hands on the bed post behind Brittany moving herself just a breath away from her friend's lips. Brittany bites her lower lip trying to hold a grin in and she leans back comfortably and shakes her head a little. "What?"

"What took you so long?" Brittany asks playfully and Santana breathes out a laugh.

"I ran here as soon as I realized." Santana whispers into her mouth as she finally crashes their lips together. She pulls away after a few minutes and smirks at the blonde who still has her eyes closed. "I also had a question." Santana states getting the blonde pop her eyes open. "You want to go out on a date?"

"Like the go get ice cream and a movie and watch it in my room and make out?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"No." Santana informs her and she pouts her lip. "Like the take the girl I am in love with out in public to a movie and make out in the back row and then take her to get food." She raises her eyebrow this time and the blonde smiles wide.

They decide to go into town and see what ever movie was playing. It didn't matter what it was just as long as they were together. So they walked hand in hand towards the theater making small talk and enjoying each other's company.

"San sing me the song you're singing for the musical." Brittany pleads pulling on Santana's jacket.

The brunette giggles and looks around to make sure no one could hear her. So she decided to sing it for her and Brittany watched her intently because Santana obviously enjoyed singing and really loved singing that song. She was very good at it.

"Hey Sany what about that one." The blonde suggests pointing to it but Santana made a face shaking her head. "Hmm, okay." She sighs letting her eyes wander to another title that seemed interesting. "Hey look, it says double feature like you sang in the song." She jumps excitedly. "What's a double feature San?" Brittany asks looking to her best friend/recent girlfriend.

"A double feature is when they play two movies back to back. It's like a two for one deal." Santana explains to Brittany who nods in understanding, equating it to buying a pack of gum and getting another one for free in her head. Santana quirks an eyebrow clearly having an idea. "Let's go see the double feature." She suggests and Brittany turns to her.

"What movies are they?" She asks.

"It could be in another language for all I care B." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her closer their nose just touching. "All that matters to me is that I get to be with you, on a date and I want it to last for as long as possible." She admits rubbing their noses together like Eskimo kisses. Brittany scrunches her nose at the cuteness that is Santana Lopez. "So what do you say? Double feature picture show?"

"In the back row." Brittany whispers before kissing her softly. When she pulls away Santana gives her a suspicious look.

"How did you…?" Santana doesn't know how Brittany knew the words to the song she didn't even sing the whole thing for her. Brittany smirks and pulls her girlfriend to the window so they could get their tickets.

"It's your favorite movie San, of course I've seen it." She admits sheepishly shrugging her shoulders and Santana can't help but smile. "I just like asking Mr. Schu stupid questions because it makes him uncomfortable." Santana shakes her head and her smile widens.

"I love you."

**the end:)**


End file.
